


fire

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: Fake Redhead's Writing Prompts [5]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Being Lost, Fire, Hiking, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: “I have a solution,”“Thank goodness,”“It involves fire,"“Absolutely not,”
Relationships: Kai & Nya (Ninjago)
Series: Fake Redhead's Writing Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836370
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	fire

**Author's Note:**

> Number 479. Kinda AU where their powers are different to/stronger than they were in the movie (more like their powers in the series).

During summer break, Nya and Kai had somehow ended up hiking through a forest in central Ninjago. They had originally planned for it to be a quick one-day hike so they could be back in Ninjago City before it got too dark.

Well, it didn’t turn out as they expected. May I also mention they are hopelessly lost?

“I have a solution,” Kai spoke up as they made their way down the mountain.

Nya sighed, “Thank goodness,”

“It involves fire,” Of course it did, 80% of Kai’s ideas involved fire, which made sense now as he was the Fire Ninja.

“Absolutely not,” They were surrounded by dry leaf litter and other flammable stuff.

“Do you have a better idea?” he asked, tripping and falling over a large tree root and getting leaf litter in his hair in the process.

His sister was quiet for a few minutes, long enough that he thought she wasn’t going to answer.

“...no, I don’t, just don’t start a forest fire, I don’t want to have to explain to the firefighters or _anyone else_ what happened,” she told him.

Kai’s plan was to use his Fire powers to ‘fly’ above the treetops to find where they were and a way out of the forest they had gotten hopelessly lost in (and probably were going in circles around too).

He took off his backpack and jacket, not wanting the weight of the bag and the sleeves of his jacket to catch on fire, before starting.

If a stray ember almost caught a mound of dead leaves and sticks on fire, only for Nya to quickly spray it with her Water powers before the rest of the forest caught alight, you’ll never know (okay, you do now because you were told).

They did eventually get back to Ninjago City before seven PM.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos.


End file.
